Rhestr storïau deledu Doctor Who
Gweld pob Doctor 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 • 8 • 9 • 10 • 11 • 12 Yn canlynol ydy 'rhestr storïau deledu ''Doctor Who '. Enwau ddefnyddiwyd yma sy'n enwau bedydd gan y BBC yn 2016. Gall rhai enwau storïau rhwng 1963 a 1965 yn bod yn wahanol yn y fersiwn 1963. Doctor Cyntaf Portreadwyd y Doctor Cyntaf gan William Hartnell rhwng 1963 a 1966. Hen Cyfres 1 Hen Gyfres 2 Hen Gyfres 3 Hen Gyfres 4 Ail Doctor Portreadwyd yr Ail Doctor gan Patrick Troughton rhwng 1966 to 1969. Hen Gyfres 4 Hen Gyfres 5 Hen Gyfres 6 Trydydd Doctor Portreadwyd y Trydydd Doctor gan Jon Pertwee rhwng 1970 ac 1974. Hen Gyfres 7 Dechreuodd cynhyrchiad lliw yn y gyfres hon. Hen Gyfres 8 Hen Gyfres 9 Hen Gyfres 10 Hen Gyfres 11 Pedwerydd Doctor Portreadwyd y Pedwerydd Doctor gan Tom Baker rhwng 1974 a 1981. Hen Gyfres 12 Hen Gyfres 13 Hen Gyfres 14 Hen Gyfres 15 Hen Gyfres 16 Hen Gyfres 17 Hen Gyfres 18 Pumed Doctor Portreadwyd y Pumed Doctor gan Peter Davison rhwng 1981 a 1984. Hen Gyfres 19 Hen Gyfres 20 Plant Mewn Angen/Children in Need 1983 Hen Gyfres 21 Chweched Doctor Portreadwyd y Chweched Doctor gan Colin Baker rhwng 1984 a 1986. Hen Gyfres 21 Hen Gyfres 22 Newidodd y fformat y sioe i episodau 45 munud yn y ddechrau'r gyfres hon. Hen Gyfres 23 Ailddechreuodd episodau 25 munud. Cynhyrchwyd ''The Trial of a Time Lord fel pedair storïau wahanol (The Mysterious Planet, Mindwarp, Terror of the Vervoids, The Ultimate Foe). Mae hi'n ystyried fel unig stori. Seithfed Doctor Portreadwyd y Seithfed Doctor gan Sylvester McCoy rhwng 1987 a 1989, ac yn 1996. Hen Gyfres 24 Hen Gyfres 25 Hen Gyfres 26 Wythfed Doctor Portreadwyd yr Wythfed Doctor gan Paul McGann ym 1996 a 2013. Ffilm teledu Episôd fach * The Night of the Doctor (2013) Nawfed Doctor Portreadwyd y Nawfed Doctor gan Christopher Ecclestone yn 2005. Cyfres 1 Dechrau gyda'r gyfres gyntaf o Doctor Who, cynhyrchwyd gan BBC Cymru, gadawyd y fformat aml-episôd ar ôl. Roedd gan pob gyfres cymysg o unig storïau a storïau gyda dwy neu tair rhan, gyda arc stori sy'n rhedeg trwy'r gyfres. Rhedegodd pob episôd am 45 munud yn fras. Tenth Doctor The Tenth Doctor was portrayed by David Tennant from 2005 to 2010. Beginning with Tennant's era, the producers began varying the story formats, adding occasional mini-episodes (usually produced for charity) and an annual Christmas special story (both of which are generally considered separate from the season that follows). Several episodes have exceeded the 45-minute standard, including the Christmas specials and several regular-season episodes. Series 2 Series 3 Series 4 Mini-episodes * Children in Need Special (2005) * Time Crash (2007) * Music of the Spheres (2008) Animated serials * The Infinite Quest (2007) * Dreamland (2009) Unarddegfed Doctor Portreadwyd yr Unarddegfed Doctor gan Matt Smith rhwng 2010 a 2013. Cyfres 5 Cyfres 6 Roedd y darllediad Cyfres 6 yn rhanedig rhwng y 7fed and 8fed storïau. Cyfres 7 Roedd y darllediad Cyfres 7 yn rhanedig rhwng y 5ed a 6fed storïau. A ddarlledwyd yr episôd Nadolig 2012 yn y cyfamser. Episodau arbennig 2013 Crëewyd episôd arbennig i ddathlu'r 50fed pen-blwydd o'r gyfres, gyda episôd Nadolig. Meddylwyd y naill na'r llall yn rhan o gyfresi 7 neu 8. Episodau fechan * Space / Time (2011) * Death Is the Only Answer (2011) - ddarlledwyd yn ystod episôd o Doctor Who Confidential * Good as Gold (2012) - ddarlledwyd yn ystod episôd o Blue Peter * The Night of the Doctor (2013) - episôd arbennig gyda'r adfywio'r Wythfed Doctor. Deuddegfed Doctor Mae'r Deuddegfed Doctor wedi bod yn portreadu gan Peter Capaldi er 2013. Cyfres 8 Cyfres 9 Cyfres 10 en:List of Doctor Who television stories es:Lista de episodios de Doctor Who fr:Liste des épisodes (Doctor Who) pt:Lista de episódios de Doctor Who ru:Список серий телесериала "Доктор Кто" Categori:Rhestrau'r byd go iawn Categori:Storïau deledu Categori:Storïau Doctor Who